Sem mais mentiras, sem mais segredos
by vanessamatos
Summary: Após a revelação de que Borrão e Clark são a mesma pessoa. Lois vai atrás do namorado para finalmente terem uma conversa fraca. Não havendo mais mentiras, mais segredos.


**Titulo: Sem mais mentiras, sem mais segredos****  
****Autor: Nessa_Matos****  
****Categoria 9ª temporada.****  
****Shipper: Lois/Clark****  
****Classificação: PG-13****  
****Beta: Sa (Thanks****)****  
****Capitulos: 1 (One-Shot)****  
****Completa: Sim****  
****Observação: Se passa após a season finale da 9ª temporada******

**Resumo:**_Após a revelação de que Borrão e Clark são a mesma pessoa. Lois vai atrás do namorado para finalmente terem uma conversa fraca. Não havendo mais mentiras, mais segredos._

**Sem mais mentiras, sem mais segredos**

O dia amanhecia nublado em Smallville. Lois dirigiu a noite inteira em direção a Fazenda dos Kent´s. Desde seu encontro explosivo com o Zod e a descoberta sobre a verdadeira identidade do Borrão que não tinha noticias do Clark. E isso estava deixando-a angustiada. O medo de perdê-lo era enorme. Depois de muito pensar sobre onde ele poderia estar, resolveu ir até a casa dele. Clark Kent tinha que está lá. Não era muito religiosa, mas durante todo o trajeto pedia aos céus para que ele estivesse bem. Sintonizava em várias estações de rádio, mas nenhuma noticia sobre homens com super poderes ou catástrofes e isso já era um alivio.

Seus olhos avistam o letreiro que indicava a Fazenda dos Kent, acelera seu carro em direção a bela casa, mas percebeu não ser a única a visitar o local. Entra rapidamente e avista-o deitado no sofá, enquanto Chloe e Oliver conversam em pé próximos a ele. O casal se assusta ao avistá-la.

-Lois?- Chloe olha assustada para o Oliver.

-O que faz aqui?- Pergunta Oliver enquanto que com um toque suave no ombro tenta acalmar Chloe.

-Essa é a casa do meu namorado. Entro e saio daqui quando quiser! – Havia certa raiva em seu tom de voz, mas ela respira tentando manter a calma- Como ele está?- Era angustiante vê-lo deitado daquela forma indefesa.

-Agora bem. Não se preocupe- Chloe possuía um dom de suavizar as palavras.

-O que aconteceu? Porque ele está deitado assim como se estivesse... - Uma lágrima solitária tenta escapar pela sua face triste, mas ela consegue controlá-la- tão machucado.

-Bem... –Oliver tenta em poucos segundo formular alguma história bizarra que pudesse explicar o acontecimento sem estragar a dupla identidade do amigo.

-Sem mais mentiras- O casal se olha sem entender- Eu sei que Clark é o Borrão- Chloe se engasga, e Oliver a olha incrédulo.

-Ele te contou?- Era surreal demais para Chloe que o amigo tivesse finalmente revelado a prima sua identidade secreta.

-Ele não precisou- Lois se aproxima sentando-se na beira do sofá e tocando suavemente a testa dele, a qual queimava- É uma longa história, mas basicamente descobri quando o Borrão me beijou. A suavidade dos lábios. A forma apaixonada com que ele me beijou. Era o Clark. Ele é o Borrão!- Afirmou sem medo

Lois direciona seus olhos ao enorme curativo na lateral do corpo dele. Já havia visto-o tantas vezes assim, sem camisa, e sempre sentia um calor incontrolável percorrer todo o seu corpo, porém dessa vez o que sentiu foi uma dor tremenda ao vê-lo ferido e indefeso.

-Algo me diz que vocês sabem disso há muito mais tempo- Havia certa raiva pela omissão desse segredo pelas duas das pessoas que mais confiava no mundo.

-Era um segredo dele, Lois. Não cabia a nós revelar- Chloe tenta se explicar.

-Há um código entre super heróis- Oliver tenta ser irônico e divertido- Sabe como é, um não pode revelar a identidade do outro- Mas, o que consegue é uma cotovelada nada amigável da namorada.

-Código de honra, Green Arrow?- Lois vira-se olhando no fundo dos olhos do amigo- Conta outra- Oliver revira os olhos- Como isso aconteceu? Achei que nada no mundo pudesse machucá-lo!- Lois ainda tentava entender como um homem invencível podia estar assim tão debilitado.

-Todos nós temos nosso tendão de Aquiles- Diz Oliver com certo pesar na voz.

-Foi o Zod, não foi?- Pergunta enquanto passa uma das mãos suavemente sobre o curativo sentindo-o estremecer com seu toque- Eu confiei nele, em vez do Clark! Por isso, ele está assim!

-Foi. Mas, não se preocupe, Lois. O Borrão, ou seja, o Clark deu um jeito nele. O Zod não pode mais machucar ninguém- Explica Chloe tentando acalmar a prima. Chegou a conclusão que Lois realmente amava Clark, pois nunca a tinha visto com esse olhar tão desesperado. E agora estava feliz por finalmente não ter mais que mentir para ela sobre a identidade secreta do amigo- A culpa não foi sua, Lois!

-Alguns médicos de confiança já o examinaram antes de o trazermos pra cá- Conta Oliver.

-Ele vai ficar bem, Lois. Já o vi pior e sei que o metabolismo dele é super rápido. Daqui a pouco ele vai estar correndo na velocidade da luz como se nada tivesse lhe atingido- Completa Chloe.

-Tive tanto medo de perdê-lo- Deixa escapar Lois.

-Ele está apenas cansado. Foi uma luta desgastante e difícil- Chloe põe a mão delicadamente sobre o ombro da prima de modo acolhedor- Ele vai ficar bem!

-Vou ficar aqui esperando-o acordar, só assim finalmente estarei tranqüila- Constata Lois.

-Ok. Temos que ir agora. O Clark está em boas mãos- Chloe abraça a prima fortemente- Qualquer coisa é só me ligar que estarei aqui rapidamente.

Oliver também abraça a amiga e depois segue com a namorada para Metrópoles deixando Clark Kent aos cuidados de Lois Lane.

NM

Lois sobe até o quarto dele buscando algumas colchas e usa uma delas para cobri-lo, pois o tempo havia esfriado rapidamente. Cata umas toras de madeira e acende a lareira. Senta-se na poltrona ao lado dele, cobrindo-se também com uma colcha. Entrelaça sua mão a dele sentindo-o remexer um pouco com o contato. Ela teve certeza de que,inconscientemente, ele a reconheceu. E fica ali velando seu sono, na esperança que Clark acordasse a qualquer hora. Todavia, acaba traída pelo cansaço e adormece também.

Clark sentia como se cem caminhões tivessem passado sobre seu corpo, afinal a kryptonita azul sempre lhe causava sérios problemas. Teve tanto medo de que nunca mais pudesse vê-la. Mesmo nos momentos mais cruciais da sua vida, era Lois Lane que povoava sua mente. Ele a amava tanto.

Abre os olhos e rapidamente reconhece o local. Estava em sua casa. Vira-se, e a imagem dela adormecida preenche seu coração fazendo toda a dor ir embora e seus poderes rapidamente recuperam-se em cada célula do seu corpo.

Ela dormia como um anjo e produzia um leve ressonar. Ele adorava vê-la dormindo. Perdeu as contas das vezes que adentrou escondido no Talon e ficou horas apenas observando-a.

A última lembrança que tinha era de Zod sendo levado para outra dimensão, e de estar caindo com a estaca de kryptonita azul. Como havia ido parar em sua casa com Lois velando seu sono?

Senta-se no sofá e seu movimento a desperta. Lois abre os olhos e quando avista aquele brilho intenso no olhar do jovem Kent, não se segura e, sem racionalizar, pula em seus braços, abraçando-o fortemente. Clark nada fala, apenas retribui o abraço na mesma intensidade. O nó preso em sua garganta finalmente se liberta, e Lois deixa um choro agudo e intenso escapar pelos seus lábios e lágrimas começam a escorrer sua face. Ele sente a tristeza sendo esvaziada do peito dela, e isso o machuca profundamente.

-Eu sinto muito- É a única coisa que Clark consegue dizer.

-Eu achei que havia lhe perdido- Lois diz entre um soluço e outro, finalmente deixando escapar seu maior medo.

-Jamais te deixaria- Clark faz como que ela o encarasse, e seus olhos se concentrassem um no outro- Eu encontraria uma forma de voltar pra você!

Lois volta a abraçá-lo com toda a força que possuía para se convencer de que Clark Kent estava ali, a sua frente, são e salvo como tanto queria.

-Desculpa! Você machucado e eu te apertando dessa forma- Ela se afasta lembrando que ele estava machucado.

-Tudo bem. Não foi nada- Ele tenta confortá-la.

-Está com um corte horrível. Como não foi nada?- Homens sempre se fazendo de durões, pensa Lois.

-Estou bem- Clark puxa o curativo mostrando-a que não havia nada ali- Viu? Nada com o quer se preocupar!

-Nossa!- Lois passa a mão sobre a região sentindo a maciez da pele. Ele estremecer com seu toque- Realmente ter super poderes é bem útil!

Clark se assusta com o comentário levantando confuso.

-Ei! Eu já sei de tudo- Lois estava tão feliz de finalmente saber sobre a vida secreta de seu namorado que sorri feito uma menina boba.

-Lois!- Clark sabia que era necessário mentir pra ela- Não sei o que anda pensando, mas não sou nada disso!

-Não acredito nisso- Lois levanta-se nervosa e irritada- Você me beijou, quando me salvou do Zod, logo depois de lhe entregar aquele livro de Rao. Puxou-me em seus braços e me beijou Clark. Você é o Borrão!

-Você beijou o Borrão e está se sentindo culpada- Clark precisava parecer confiante e tirar essa idéia de sua cabeça- Agora está com essa idéia de que somos a mesma pessoa! Isso é loucura, Lois!

-Loucura? Eu vi o corte Clark. Foi gravemente ferido e agora nem uma cicatriz. Além disso, reconheceria seu beijo em qualquer lugar. Passei a noite em claro a sua procura e, durante esse tempo, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido- Lois cuspia as palavras com ódio- Todas as vezes que fui salva. As vezes que você sumia. Todos os seus segredinhos com a Chloe. Você é o Borrão!

Lois senta-se no sofá a decepção em seu olhar.

-Entendo o fato de ter omitido isso de mim, de ter confiado na Chloe, no Oliver ou sabe-se mais em quem. Mas mentir pra mim agora? Agora que sei de toda a verdade? Isso me magoa, Clark! - Lois engole o choro que quis vim à tona- Você não confia em mim! Não me ama como achei que me amava!

Ela levanta-se e Clark estava atônico. Pensou tanto nesse dia, no dia em que todas as mentiras viriam a tona e finalmente poderia ser totalmente verdadeiro com a mulher que amava, porém não estava preparado para a decepção, para a tristeza que viu em seu olhar. Era dilacerante ser capaz de fazê-la sofrer tanto assim.

Lois abaixa a cabeça derrotada. Era bom saber que ele estava bem, mas não podia ficar ao lado de alguém que não confiava nela. Alguém que preferia mentir a lhe contar seu maior segredo. Foi em direção a porta quando sente as mãos dele, freando-a.

-Espere- O tom de voz dele era calmo e triste- Eu sinto muito, Lois. Mas, isso é preciso. Eu preciso mentir para você!

-Não, Clark. Não precisa mais- Ela tinha um ar de confiança em seu tom de voz.

-É perigoso demais. Todas as pessoas com quem compartilhei meus segredos. Todas elas sofreram, Lois. Tiveram suas vidas despedaçadas. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça com você- Ele desliza a mão pela face dela suavemente- Eu amo você e é por te amar demais que não posso.

-Você não pode me proteger pra sempre, Clark- Ela segura a mão dele fortemente- Nada nesse mundo pode me afastar de você ou diminuir o amor que sinto por você- Ela fixa seus belos olhos aos dele- A única coisa que pode é você e suas mentiras. Preciso saber que confia em mim. Em nosso amor.

-Naquele dia que o Borrão ia se revelar, você impediu, lembrando-o que seus inimigos podem te usar contra ele- Clark aproxima mais seus corpos, afastando uma mecha que caia sobre a face dela- O Zod foi apenas um dos milhares de inimigos que o Borrão enfrentará. É o destino dele. Não pode fugir disso. Não mais.

-O Borrão assim como qualquer outro herói é humano, Clark. Olha o Green Arrow, ele tem a Chloe. O Borrão também precisa de alguém ao lado dele para ajudá-lo nessa tarefa de proteger as pessoas e tornar o mundo num lugar melhor- Lois não ia deixar que ele a afastasse, não mais- Durante o tempo em que conversou comigo naquela cabine telefônica me senti útil, como nunca havia me sentindo na vida. Nasci pra isso, Clark. Eu sou aquela que estará ao seu lado enquanto estiver salvando o mundo.

Clark nunca a tinha visto dessa forma. Tão decidida e forte. O sonho que tivera dias atrás com o futuro que o Sr. Destino previra pra ele era Lois que estava lá ao seu lado. Ela estava pronta e não via o porquê de fugir do destino. Não mais.

-Lois, eu sou o Borrão- Ela abre um enorme sorriso e segue em direção aos seus braços para beijá-lo com paixão, mas ele a impede carinhosamente- Preciso que saiba de toda a história antes que assuma essa enorme responsabilidade. Precisa conhecer toda a verdade por trás de Clark Kent.

-Tudo bem- Ela senta-se novamente no sofá- Estou aqui para ouvir tudo atentamente- Clark senta-se na poltrona entrelaçando sua mão a dela ganhando a coragem que faltava.

-Não nasci nesse planeta, Lois- Se ia contar a verdade melhor começar pelo mais importante- Fui mandado pra cá.

-Como? Achei que todos os alienígenas fossem baixinhos, feiosos, com aqueles enormes olhos e verdes- Ela tentou controlar seu sarcasmo, mas era uma missão impossível- O Zod também não é desse planeta?- Clark balança a cabeça confirmando a suspeita da namorada- Minha nossa, os homens de outros planetas são muito melhores fisicamente do que os humanos!

-Vou tomar isso como um elogio- Clark abre um sorriso, respira fundo e continua- O Zod com seu exercito destruiu meu planeta natal. E antes de morrerem, meus pais biológicos me puseram em uma nave e me mandaram pra cá. A primeira queda de meteoros em Smallville foi o dia em que cheguei aqui. Jonathan e Martha Kent me encontraram e me criaram como se fosse seu filho.

-Minha nossa!- Lois estava surpresa com a revelação da verdadeira origem dele.

-Não sabe como é crescer e ir descobrindo que é diferente. O medo de que as pessoas percebessem e me levassem embora para ser algum tipo de experimento- Os olhos dele estavam marejados- Tive sorte de ter meus pais ao meu lado, sendo minha fortaleza, me guiando e me fazendo tornar quem eu sou agora.

-Eu sinto muito- Lois se compadeceu da história dele.

-A culpa não é sua, Lois- Deixa bem claro- Foi inevitável que as pessoas que viviam ao meu lado acabassem descobrindo sobre mim. Foi assim com a Chloe. Ela foi uma amiga sensacional. Ajudou-me tanto, encobrindo meu segredo- Havia certa tristeza em seu tom de voz- E como retribuí isso? Ela praticamente mudou a sua vida por minha causa. Perdeu Jimmy por minha causa.

- A culpa não é sua, Clark- Lois aproxima mais seus corpos, fazendo-o olhar bem no fundo dos seus olhos

-Não quero lhe causar dor- Suspira- Você merece conhecer um homem normal, casar, ter filhos, ser feliz. Eu não posso lhe pedir para me seguir nesse destino confuso e cruel. Te amo demais para permitir isso.

-Isso não depende de você- Lois aproxima seus lábios do dele- É uma escolha minha. E escolhi te seguir nessa jornada. Eu te amo Clark, Borrão, ou sei lá quem você realmente for. Agora, nada mais pode nos separar- Os lábios cada segundo mais próximos- Beije-me da mesma forma que me beijou ontem. Sem medo. Não há mais segredos.

Clark pára de racionalizar e apenas segue seus instintos. E como lhe foi pedido, beija-a com fúria e doçura, como se esse fosse o primeiro dos beijos. Seus lábios roçam nos dela com ternura e devoção. Seus braços fortes entrelaçam o corpo formoso dela, abraçando-a, colando seus corpos que ansiavam um pelo outro.

O peito nu dele tinha uma temperatura agradável, e ela se aconchegou no mesmo. Quando o ar se fez necessário e os lábios se libertam, Lois descansa a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço dele aspirando o seu cheiro natural e tão delicioso. Clark com suas enormes mãos percorre as costas enquanto aspirava ao doce aroma do xampu dela.

Uma brisa fria entra pela persiana da janela fazendo Lois tremer. Escutam o som característico avisando que uma chuva cairia a qualquer minuto. Os pedaços de tora de madeira estavam ao fim.

-Preciso fazer uma coisa. Mas, já retorno- Lois se afasta da curvatura dele encarando-o confusa- Não se assuste, antes que possa pensar nisso, já estarei de volta.

Lois não conseguia entender sobre o quer ele falava, mas ao senti-lo afasta-se dela numa velocidade incrível, e antes mesmo de pensar nisso, o vê carregando toras de madeira e jogando-a na lareira, uma luz sai dos olhos dele, e logo chamas os aqueciam.

-Minha nossa! Você solta fogo pelos olhos?- Era muita informação para ela assimilar.

-Não quis te assustar- Havia certa dor no tom de voz dele.

-Você não me assusta, Clark. Estou apenas surpresa, mas isso vai ser muito útil. Imagina o quanto em fósforo podemos economizar?- Ele sorri, feliz em saber que podia contar com ela sempre.

-E olha que não conhece nem metade dos meus super dons- Ele se aproxima sorridente.

-Hum. Teremos muito tempo pra isso. A única coisa que quero nesse exato momento é te beijar e me aconchegar em você- Essa era a Lois Lane sempre direta.

Clark se aproxima e, enquanto lá fora uma tórrida chuva começava a cair, ele a traz para seu peito e a beija com paixão. Lois perdeu a noção do tempo. Podia ter se passado apenas alguns meros segundos como dias e ela nem teria notado, pois se encontrava perdida entre os beijos apaixonantes e pela firmeza com que os braços fortes dele lhe conduziam.

Estavam sentados no tapete encostados ao sofá. Ele trazia-a em seu colo deitada, enquanto acariciava-a lentamente suas costas fazendo-a quase adormecer.

-Eu te amo- Ela diz já bocejando e deixando o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo.

-Eu sei, querida- Ele responde sussurrando em seu ouvido- Eu também te amo.

Clark fica ali com a mulher que ama nos braços adormecida, se dando conta que por mais que seu destino lhe reservasse inimigos poderosos e lutas incansáveis em busca da salvação da humanidade agora as coisas pareciam menos aterrorizantes e cruéis. Tudo por saber que teria ao seu lado a mulher que amava, aquela que chegou a sua vida como um furação e conquistou o direito de ser a única a habitar seu peito e povoar sua mente.

FIM


End file.
